


Normality

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Professor Utonium does his best to provide the girls with a sense of normality.





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Powerpuff Girls' nor am I profiting off this.

The girls rarely make it downstairs for breakfast. Professor Utonium still sets their places: princess plate for Blossom; octopus plate for Bubbles and plain green for Buttercup. 

Everyone drinks orange juice. He's careful to make sure everyone receives an equal amount. Eggs are their preferred choice. Oatmeal is too lumpy. Bacon upsets Bubbles, because she can only see the animal. 

The phone rings as he digs through their cabinets. Danger means no bothering with goodbye or I love you. Danger leaves no time to come downstairs. 

He still makes breakfast, because the girls deserve some normality. 

He deserves some normality.


End file.
